Mysteries Of Yokai Academy
by 30k
Summary: Tsukune Aono, the proclaimed "Detective" of the Newspaper Club will solve, the hard, mysterious, and dangerous Mysteries of Yokai Academy. Contains OC and OOC characters.


Mysteries of Yokai Academy: The Lost Flower

Chapter 1

**Newspaper Club Room**

**Saturday, 9:00 AM**

Tsukune picked up the cello, tuned it up then played "Suiten Für Violoncello". The music can be heard throughout the room, even the three infamous girls consisting of a Witch, a Snow woman, and a Succubus; stared at him with lustful eyes. It did bother him, even though he is the "Detective" of the news paper club, he is still oblivious on why the four girls had feelings for him. The Pink haired vampire, who shyly took a glance at him, decided to stand up and headed toward him with a milk carton.

"Thanks, Moka" Tsukune replied with a smile

"You're welcome, Tsukune" Moka replied with an obvious blush on her face "Um. . . What do you think about having dinner tonight on my dorm?"

The Headmaster himself, already allowed the two of them to go inside their dorms when they want to, because he thought that these two can make a good partner in solving mysteries. Moka almost fainted to joy when she heard the news about it, as for Tsukune; he doesn't mind it.

"I'll think about it. Besides this afternoon, things will get busy." Tsukune took a glance at the door

Foot step can be heard outside the room, and then the door suddenly opened, which reveals the President and the one who is in charge of the Photo Department; Gin Morioka.

Gin with a smile on his face entered the room while carrying an envelope.

"I got an interesting scoop everybody, Hey "Sherlock" I think you might get interested in this and "Watson" come here."

Gin's nickname for Tsukune is "Sherlock" for his deductive and Observation skills, while for Moka is "Watson" because she is always with Tsukune when he is on a case. Tsukune does find it annoying while Moka is fine with it.

"Hey Tsukune, you know what happened to the student council? The whole members went missing." Gin handed Tsukune the envelope full of pictures at the scene.

"Is it ransom demand?" Moka asked

"I doubt." Tsukune replied while looking at the pictures

"True, there is no message for ransom, yet. But I think you two should go there now, there are more clues lying around there." Gin opens his laptop then activates the scanner while he inserts the pictures he captured on camera.

XXXX

Since its Saturday, there are no classes for the day; so today is fine for helping solving some cases today.

Tsukune drank the milk while walking towards the crime scene. As he opens the door; the room was filled with new commissioned student police.

"Oh hey Tsukune and Moka, it's been a while." A young student police greeted the young detective.

"Hello, "Rookie" Moka replied with a smile

The Old Public safety committee almost killed Tsukune and other members of the Newspaper club. Of course, With Moka's strength he helped Tsukune in defeating the leader and because of what the committee did, The Headmaster disbanded them. After a month has passed, the members was replaced with new recruits. Good thing these recruits respects the rule and the students themselves.

"Rookie" as what Tsukune nicknamed him, is in charge for the Missing or "Mysterious" cases in the School. Rookie usually consults Tsukune on some cases that are unusually hard to solve. Since Tsukune likes to solve hard cases or mysteries, he doesn't mind the consulting.

"The whole student council went missing. The only thing was left was someone's shoe and a male jacket." Rookie handed Tsukune the shoe

"Thanks, can you please leave us alone for a minute?" Tsukune requested

"Sure, you always ask us to do that . . ." Rookie commanded his group to give the two some space "Contact me if you need anything"

"Sure" Moka replied

While holding the shoe and the jacket, Tsukune scanned the room; it was decently clean and the equipment are still well-arranged, you can see an air conditioner on the upper right. There are four square windows on the left; two windows are wide open. The meeting table accompanied by five chairs seems to be dusty and a handprints is somewhat visible. Also there are six muddy footsteps in the floor.

"Looks like someone kidnaps them, judging by the footsteps." Moka with a frown, stated

"Yes, if you look closely at the dust on the table; it is a powder of some sort. Just by smelling those makes my head dizzy. Cover your nose with a handkerchief." Tsukune tied his handkerchief into a mask, Moka also did the same. "Anyway, judging by the jacket; the scene took place at Friday afternoon. The culprit arrived before the four members; the President seems to be five minutes late, if you look closely on his shoe you can see his name on it. It also has not been shined or cleaned which means he was already rushing in the morning."

"So, the culprit was waiting for them." Moka added

"Correct, now after the President opened the door he was left shocked by the four sleeping members. He backed off in the table after he saw the culprit, as you can see the handprints on the table. Then he smelled the powder like substance, and then he blacked out." Tsukune unlocks his smart phone then took pictures of them.

"Wait, you did smell the powder in the table right?" Moka looks worried

"Don't worry it doesn't affect me . . . It did affect him because he was nervous and breathing heavily, In other words; he inhaled many of them. "

"Oh, so did the culprit escaped by the window?"

"Yes the two windows is open and if someone asked that 'maybe it is hot that's why they opened it' they have an air conditioner, they can always turn it on. Also she seems to have kind of ability to carry five people. But I still don't yet on how she did it."

"Wait, did you say 'She'?"

"Yes, judging by the footsteps; the culprit was using a female foot ware, hence a female. A male will having a difficult time in wearing those." Tsukune opens small transparent cellophane then gather an adequate amount of the sleeping powder in the table. "Moka, will you please find where did this thing come from?"

"Sure, Tsukune" Moka takes the small cellophane that Tsukune gives."I can find it later after the science club members are done using their lab"

"Thanks." Tsukune with a charming smile that made Moka's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Y-You're welcome" Moka stuttered at embarrassment with a blush at her face

Tsukune turns his Smartphone on and contacted Rookie.

"Hey, Rookie I have a lead about the suspect; She's a female that have an ability to make powder like substance that makes people sleep."

"Thanks, but this might take some time finding her."

"Don't worry I will also find her." Tsukune end up the call. After that he took a glance at Moka "Moka, let's go now. The cleanup crew will take care of the mess."

"Okay" Moka followed Tsukune, who is already leaving the room.

**A/N: Whoa, it is actually hard doing mystery stories. Anyway, do you like it? **

"**The Lost Flower" will be the first story for the "Mysteries of Yokai Academy" it will be like "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" which consist of several stories. About the characters, Tsukune is laidback; smart, observant, kind, eccentric, and handsome (his handsomeness will attract many female villains, Lol) and for Moka is clingy to Tsukune (that's why she always follows him) and deeply in love with him and yet she is shy, Inner Moka is also a tsundere and a semi-yandere (if she sees someone trying to kill Tsukune, well . . . she may will kill him/her) Tsukune can also fight, he uses the Systema; a Russian martial art. **

**By the way, can you give me some tips in writing mystery fanfics?**

**Also, those who played Batman Arkahm Origins, is it worth playing? (I played Asylum and City in Xbox)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**


End file.
